taken
by hasa3810yaoi
Summary: tasuku has broken the rules again and is now alone with nobody but one
1. chapter 1

please read and review

_…Due to Tasuku Ryuenji breaking the rules once again, he will be under house confinement and continuous monitoring for a month. All of his buddy police equipment, his core deck case, and buddy monster will be confiscated during this period of time. " The special detective said with a smug grin, his glare directed towards the child. Tasuku kept quiet as he handed over his possessions, knowing that any explanation and resistance would be totally futile. Despite his acquaintances' protests, a special detective dismissed all of it and began to drag Tasuku away, his slightly gleeful face seeming like sunshine compared to the child's dark aura. 'I'll be fine, please don't worry about me.' The cyan-haired boy turned back and mouthed to them with a weak smile, and slowly trudged off to his prison.

It was the first time that home didn't feel like home anymore. Tasuku got forcefully pushed into the house and the door slammed behind him, scaring him slightly. He didn't know what to feel. Should he take all of this like the adult he's supposed to be? Or perhaps for once, he should be the child he is? Dropping his bag, he grabbed a simple set of home clothes and headed for the shower.

Tasuku stripped himself of his clothes, and turn on the water which softly splashed against his thin body. As he felt the liquid cleansing him, his mind began to wander into the realm he didn't want to explore.

'Is saving people…wrong?' His eyes began to water up as everything he was living for was being refuted by the adults.

'Was it worth it…to lose everything I had?' A single tear, for Jack and the things and people he cared about.

'I don't…know anymore…'

A lonely cry broke the silence in the house as the child broke down in the shower, causing the boy to fall on the floor in tears and regret. Cries that would never be heard by anyone else in the world…

'Why did everyone leave me alone…?'

Everyone, except one.


	2. chapter 2 a visitor comes

Sure, he had the basic necessities to live, he even had internet to keep him company. But still…he didn't feel like he was living. He wanted to go out and feel the wind on his face as he flew in the sky without a care in the world, that was what life was supposed to be. The days took forever to pass, and just the first week of being alone soaked up all of his energy to do anything. Even if it was just barely noon, Tasuku went back to bed to sleep the day away, since it was the only way he could avoid his negative thoughts.

Suddenly, a bang on his door woke him from his slumber, and an annoyed face greeted the special detective who was waiting at the door. "And what do you want?" "Watch your tone, Tasuku Ryuenji. A valued guest is using his priceless time to talk to you, so don't you waste this chance of a lifetime." 'Valued guest? Probably another of those stupid higher ups-' Just as soon as he finished that thought, he immediately snapped back to reality once he saw who it was.

His familiar silver hair with those red highlights…it was definitely Kyoya Gaen. But why would he come here for? "Pleasure to meet you, Tasuku. We've met before, correct?" Tasuku could only just stand there and blink his eyes, rather confused by this whole situation at hand. "A-Ah, yeah. May I ask what you need me for?" Kyoya merely gave a smile, and quickly dismissed the detective so that he would be alone with the child. Once they were the only two in the room…

"I want you."

Tasuku had barely any time to react before Kyoya pinned him against the wall. "You want to get out of here, yes? I can do that for you immediately…if you become my plaything." Tasuku panicked slightly, and desperately fought against his strong grip. Getting out of here certainly seemed like a very alluring prospect, but being someone's toy definitely did not seem like a good idea.

"L-look, I'm honoured you came all the way here, but this is way out of hand-" Tasuku tried to protest in the most respectful way possible, but Kyoya wasn't hearing any of his excuses. He had wanted the child ever since the first day he had set his eyes on the pretty little thing, and once he wants something, he'll get it no matter what the cost.

"If you do not follow me, I will personally ensure you will never see any of your friends and your buddy monster again, do you understand?" He gripped the thin arms even tighter, and enjoyed every bit of horror that presented itself on Tasuku's face. The negativity that he tried so hard to bury at the back of his mind surfaced again, a tear flowing down his cheek as he stared into Kyoya's eyes.

"Don't…take them away from me…I'll…do anything…Please…"

Kyoya smirked and let go of Tasuku, his face beginning to soften. "Now now, don't cry. I won't do anything to harm you, okay?" The white-haired teenager embraced the child, his comforting aura enveloping them both and for the first time in a long time, Tasuku felt secure in his strong arms. As he stroked the blue locks that belonged to the shorter boy, his gentle face twisted into an evil smirk.

'Your entire being is mine after all, precious little Tasuku…'


End file.
